


The Yellow Ranger (and Maybe an Orange)

by WeiYingie_loves_LanZhanie



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Murder, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiYingie_loves_LanZhanie/pseuds/WeiYingie_loves_LanZhanie
Summary: Emily Kingsten is the adopted little sister of Riley Griffin. She found her energem when she was walking in the woods, trying to clear her mind when she had an awful panic attack. She sat next to a bolder and saw something shiny in the rock. She used a small rock to get it out. She put in her pocket and started to walk home. she was bonded to the energem when she was sixteen, protecting a kid from getting hit by a car.I'm really bad at summaries. I think you may like it.
Relationships: Riley Griffin/Chase Randall, Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Kudos: 2





	1. A New Home.

When she was nine years old, her father killed her mother, in front of her. She ran and hid in a closet, hoping he wouldn’t do anything to her. She heard sirens in the distance, hoping they would find her before her father does. The closet door opens to a policeman. When they picked her up, she was shaking with fear. 

Her mother’s friend was in front of the house, worriedly pacing back and forth. When she had seen Emily, she ran and picked her up. She could feel little Emily shaking.

“Emily, it’s going to be alright.” 

The next night, Catherine had the adoption papers in hand. She has just put little Emily to sleep and had started working on the papers. 

“Mom?” She looked up to see Riley looking at her. “What are you doing?” 

“Come here honey, I need to tell you something.” he walked over and sat on the lap, picked up the papers and read the first few lines. 

“You can’t be serious?” he asked. “You are going to adopt her?! Why not someone cooler??” 

“Riley, that’s not nice. Something happened to her and Mommy is going to help her.” 

“She doesn’t talk at all. She doesn’t want to play, I tried everything, she doesn’t want anything to do with me!” he was getting upset quickly., “I want someone I can play with Mom.” 

“You have to give her time.” 

A month later, Emily still didn’t open up. She barely talked to anyone, even her friends had left her because she wasn’t playing with them. She wouldn’t sleep on the bed Catherine had made for her. It didn’t feel right. It wasn’t her bed. 

She felt like she was taking advantage of them. Taking them or granted. She did the dishes more, learned how to do the laundry so they didn’t have to do her laundry. Making sure whatever she used she put back or replaced. 

Catherine saw this and had to talk with her. 

“Honey, you don’t have to sleep on the floor, this bed is for you.” 

“That's the thing, it was brought in here just for me. I feel like I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve any of this.” 

“You do. You have gone through something no one will ever understand. You deserve love, and care.” 

“Only you think that, Riley doesn’t like me, and Matt is older, and has other people to talk to.” 

“They aren’t used to having a little sister. Riley wants someone to play with and talk to, he knows you've been through something and need time to heal.” 

“Ok. I’ll go talk to him.” 

Close to a year later, Emily was having a nightmare, breathing erratically. She couldn’t stay in her room, so she quietly wen down the stairs and sat on the couch, spreading out, and slowly falling asleep once again. 

Around seven, Riley walked downstairs to start practicing his sword movements, when he saw Emily curled up on the couch, without a blanket. He had just started to get use to her being around. He was happy when she started opening up to them, finally letting them help her. 

He grabbed the blanket above her and put it over her. Seeing her face covered with tear stains he decided to sit on the floor next to her, wiping her tears. He hated how he treated her a year ago. She had just come into the family and he was mad because she wouldn’t do anything with him. Then he found out what happened to her, why she had to be adopted. He had hated himself for about a month before Emily told him it was fine. But even then, he still was mad at himself. 

He saw her eyebrows creasing, and her hands shaking. He was just about to get up and go outside when she started talking in her sleep. 

“No no. Mom? Don't open the door!” her shaking steadily increasing. 

“NO!” she yells as she jerks up, panting and her eyes glossy. Riley turns around. “Why did you have to open the door?!” 

“Emily, you're ok.” he says as he tries to hug her. She pushes him away and rushes up the stairs to her room. Only there she could cry. She made a promise to not cry in front of the others. She needed to get past this by herself. 

There was a knock on her door a few minutes later. 

“Go away...” she says to whoever is behind the door. She hears the door open. 

Fuck, I forgot to lock it. She thought. She didn’t look up, so she doesn’t realize it was Riley that came in. He didn’t say anything, he just sat next to her and hugged her. 

This was the first time Riley had seen her cry. This was the first time Emily realized she needed someone. From there on, they were as close as siblings get. They rarely left each other, and never did something fun without the other. They became inseparable.


	2. The Beginnings

“Emily?” Catherine called from outside Emily’s door. “Can I come in?” She was about to knock again but instead, the door opened. 

“Hey Ma...” her voice cracked. Catherine could see tears welling up in her eyes. She didn’t have to say more and pulled Emily into her arms. Emily broke down completely, sobbing uncontrollably in Catherine’s arms. Catherine let her cry it out, knowing she needed it. 

This is one of the few times she has seen Emily cry. Emily has been so strong the last few years of her life. Since she moved in with them, she has been so strong even though her mother had just passed. A few minutes had passed when Emily’s breathing straightened out. She let go of Catherine and wiped her tears away. 

“Are you all packed and ready to go?” she asked Emily. Emily just nodded. “Alright, your brother is ready to go as well.” 

“I’m gonna miss you Ma.” Emily says as she hugs Catherine. They break apart and Emily grabs her bag and starts walking downstairs with Catherine. They meet Max and Riley outside. 

“Alright, I checked the gas and the engine, so it should make it.” Max said, talking about the scooter they had. “And I found the owner's manual just in case.” 

“Big bro, we will be fine,” he says confidently, then his face turned to a sad one, “I’m really going to miss you two.” he then hugs Catherine, and then Max. 

“You two be safe, you hear?” Max said as he hugged Emily. “Love you Em.” 

“Love you too.” 

“Alright Emmy, you ready to go?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

They start up the scooter. Riley hopes on and they Emily gets on behind him and raps her arms around his waist. 

“Ready?” “Mhm” 

~time skip~ 

Emily was resting her head on Riley’s shoulder, slowly falling asleep, when the engine started sounding weird. Her head popped up. 

“That doesn’t sound good.” she tells him. Riley starts pulling off to the side of the road. Once he stops, the engine cuts off. They get off and sigh. “That definitely isn’t good...” 

“Max put the owner’s manual in your bag somewhere...Ah Ha! I found it!.” Emily hands it to Riley to read out the instructions. After a few minutes of trying to see what the problem is, a Red Jeep pulls up beside them. Emily gets up from below the scooter, to see two people in the vehicle. 

“You guys need a hand?” the girl asks. 

“No, I think we found the problem, we just have to stick to the owner's manual, and we should be...” he was cut off when a truck flew past and blew the books pages all over the place. 

Once they were in the truck, they settled in. 

“My name is Shelby by the way.” 

“I’m Riley and this is Emily.” 

“Tyler.” 

"Where are you guys from?" Tyler asks.   
"We were actually raised on a farm." Emily says. 

“If I grew up on a farm, I'd never leave.” 

“Yea how great is that, cowboys and roundups. Haha” Tyler adds 

“Ha, it's more like fixing fences and cleaning pig pens.” 

“Hey, somethings up.” Tyler says and that gets their attention. 

‘Help, please, my husband, he’s stuck!” Tyler stop the truck and they all jump out and race to the car. 

“Are you ok?” Riley asks the man. Emily ducks and sees liquid coming out of the car. She puts her finger under and smells it. Her eyes widen in realization. 

“Um guys, its leaking gas!” They all start trying harder to lift the car and get the man out. It wasn’t working. 

“Guys we can do this, together!” Tyler says. 

“He’s right!” Emily replies, “On three, one, two, three!” they all use all their strength and pushed. The car flew in the air. 

“What in the world?” 

“Sir, are you alright?” Emily bends down to help the man up off the ground. 

“Yea, thanks a lot.” he replies. 

They all pull out a crystal looking thing. They all start glowing. 

“Let me guess, you guys are going to the dinosaur museum?” Tyler asked. Emily and Riley looked at each other and nodded. 

‘Yea, that where we are headed.” 

~time skip~ 

“Is that the museum?” Tyler asks. 

“Yea, go to the loading dock.” Shelby replied. They pull around to the other side of the building and Shelby see’s two other workers. 

“Koda! Chase!” Tyler stops the truck, and they all jump out. “Where did they go?” Emily just shrugged. Her eyes roamed until She saw this dino head. 

“Woah, that’s cool.” Emily and Tyler said at the same time. They looked and each other and laughed. “Hey Shelby, take a picture, would you?” he said as he threw the camera to Shelby. 

“Really?” Tyler got into a pose until he pulled on a tooth, falling backwards and yelped. “It swallowed him!” she yells as me and Riley jumped up and laughed. 

“It’s some type of slide.” She speaks. She looks up to Riley. He nods his head, signaling for her to go first. She jumps into the slide and then her feet touch the ground. She gets up almost tumbling. Riley come down after her and almost runs into her when he gets up. He puts him arm around her shoulder and looks around. 

“I think it’s some kind of lab.?” Riley spoke up. 

“I've been serving burgers here for over a year and never had a clue this was down here.” Shelby rambles. 

“Hey check this out.” Emily gets their attention. There were six crystal pillar looking things. And there were two gem that look like ours but black and blue. 

“They look like ours.” Shelby says as she gets her out. As soon as she opens her hand, the gem flies out and onto one of the pillars. The other get theirs out and they do the same. 

“It looks like they are some kind of power source.” and then a sound behind them spooks them and they turn around to see a creature. 

“They are energems.” the creature says. 

“Stay back!” “Who... WHAT are you?” 

“My name is Keeper and I assure you, I’m quite harmless. Energems harness the untold powers of the universe. Long ago I entrusted them to guardian dinosaurs, but then the dinosaurs went extinct. The energems were lost...” 

“Until we found them.” 

“Exactly, the energems have chosen to bond with you.” 

“Why would they bond to us?” Riley questions. Suddenly, three other people came out of places that seemed impossible to fit three people. 

“Koda? Chase? Ms. Morgan?” the last name Shelby said was pure disgust. The lady started walking up to Tyler. 

“You fought to defend a stranger at great risk to yourself. That's why the red energem chose you Tyler.” she moved on to Riley 

“Your discipline and intelligence have given you the skills to protect others. The green energem was very wise to choose you Riley.” she moved in front of Emily. 

“Your strength and your good heart show that you are worthy. The yellow energem was right to choose you Emily.” then she moved in front of Shelby. 

“Shelby, why the pink energem choose you...is anyone's guess.” she finished. 

“Ok but energem and dinosaurs spirts and bonding, I’m sorry but this seems a little unbelievable.” Riley says. Emily nods her head, agreeing with him. 

“Show them.” the two guys hold out their hand and suddenly, two of the gems fly past and into their hands. 

“I helped Keeper track down Chase after he had bonded to his energem. Then we found Koda.” there were little dinosaurs in their hand. 

“Welcome to our.. team.” Koda says slowly. 

“Your officially Power Rangers.” Chase adds. 

“Power what now?” Emily says confused. 

“The energem have given you magnificent power and the dinosaurs sprits give you strength.” Keeper explains. 

“Six of the energems have been found but six more are still lost. You must use your new powers to find them before they end up into evil hands.” 

“Evil hands? You mean like that thing we fought in the woods?” Shelby asks, “You expect me to fight monsters?! Really? I just want to dig for dinosaur bones, not bond to one.” after she finishes, there is an alarm that goes off. 

“What's going on?” Emily asks. Then a screen appears and shows a map. 

“More seismic activity, It’s in the same location as yesterday.” 

“We’ll go take a look.” 

“I’m Tyler and I’m all in!” 

“Good” 

“This all seems crazy but,” Riley starts. 

“We’re in too.” Emily finishes. 

“We go now.” Koda


	3. The Nightmare's

Emily woke up shivering and breathing hard. She tried to calm her breathing and calm down, so she doesn’t wake Riley. She keeps getting flashback to the dream, wincing as it kept repeating itself. Riley woke up from his dream, to her his sister breathing heavily and shaking. He got up and went over to her bed, sitting and pulling her into a hug. 

“Emmy, it’s ok. Everything is going to be ok.” he feels her breathing slow down and the shaking stop after a while. He decides to lay her back down and tries to go back to his bed, but the slight tug on his pant leg stops him. 

“Please... don’t go..” she whispers as her voice cracks. 

Fuck it, he thought. He lifts the blankets to get in the bed. Emily automatically curls up to him. 

“It’s ok buddy. I’m not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you.” he whispers in her hair. He can hear her breathing slow and her soft snores. He grabs her arm and pulls the sleeve down gently and checks to make sure there aren’t any new ones. Once he doesn’t see any, he smiles. He didn’t go back to sleep, as he was listening to her snores and her sleep talking. 

She isn’t having a nightmare. He thought. A few hours later, he gets up and gets ready to go on his daily run. He goes back to their room and places a peck on Emily’s forehead. He puts her stuffed animal back in her arms. 

“I’ll be back soon buddy.” 

Screams soon filled the air as people were fleeing the scene. Riley hears them and runs toward the source of the screams and explosions. He calls Ms. Morgan to alert the other rangers. 

“There is a disturbance downtown. Riley is already there. Go!” she tells the other rangers. Only Emily, and Shelby didn’t answer. 

Riley was already morphed and fighting the Vivvex when the others arrived. 

“Let's take them down!” they fought the rest of the vivvex. 

“Time to take care of the real monster!” yelled Tyler. 

“Looks like you are down two rangers! HA my plan worked!” this had the rangers confused. 

“What is that supposed to mean!?” yelled Chase. 

“Anyone in the city that is asleep, will stay asleep forever! Hahaha!” said the monster. 

“Where is Emily and Shelby?!” yelled Tyler. 

“We need defeat monster first!” yelled Koda. 

“Right!” they all agreed. They fought hard but the monster got away before they could destroy it. 

“I need to go back to my apartment and make sure Emily is awake.” Riley said after they demorphed. 

“I’ll go with you mate.” Chase offered. Riley nods. “Koda and Tyler should go check on Shelby.” 

“Agreed. We will meet back at the base.” the other nod. Riley and Chase rush back to the apartment. 

“Emmy?” Riley yells once they make it inside. No answer. “Emily?” he walks to their room to see Emily laying there in the same spot he left her in when he left. He rushed to her bed and gently shakes her. No response. 

“Chase, call Ms. Morgan!” he yells to Chase. He slips his arms under Emily, and picks her up. He walks out the room with her in his arms. 

“We need to get to the base right now.” Riley rushes out. 

“I’ll call Tyler to bring his Jeep.” Chase says. 

“Thats good thinking, Chase!” 

~they got to the base~ 

They were getting two beds out to put the girls on. Tyler is carrying Shelby and Riley is carrying Emily. Once they were out into the beds, the guys started to come up the a game plan. 

Koda went up to the girls and noticed Emily sweating heavily. He went and started rolling up her sleeves for her when Chase came up beside him and saw what all over Emily’s arms was. 

“Um, guys? Come look at this...” Chase said to the others. They came over and Riley’s eyes went wide. Quiet gasps could be heard across the room. 

“Riley, did you know about this?” Ms. Morgan asks. He couldn’t lie but he didn’t want to tell them that he knew. It wasn’t his story to tell. He just nods. “How could you not tell us?” 

“She didn’t want anyone to know because then you all would treat her differently than everyone else. She has been through the hardest things that no one should ever have to experience. These aren’t very recent. She stopped a few months back. I made sure of it.” he started tearing up as his voice cracked at the very end. Chase pulled him into a hug. 

“I sorry, I saw her get very hot and I try to help cool her down.” Koda explained. 

“It’s ok Koda. That was very sweet of you.” Chase replied for Riley. The alarmed blared, and the team was off to finish off the villain. They rush back to the base to see Shelby up and moving, but Emily still in the bed. Riley rushes to Emilys bed and tries to wake her up. 

“Buddy, please wake up.” he says softly in her ear. 

“What?” spoke Tyler. “Why didn’t Emily wake up?” 

“It looks like she was having a nightmare and still hasn’t woken up from it. It looks like the spell wore off, but she just needs to wake up from her nightmare.” Ms. Morgan explains. Just as she finish's explaining, Emily shoots up from the bed panting, crying and shaking. Riley immediately hugs her and tried to calm her down. 

“Shh, buddy, it’s alright. I’m here.” Riley whispers in her ear. 

“Bubby *hick* don’t leave *Hick* me plea- *hick* please... I can’t *hick* lose you to *hick* too...” she gets out, gripping the back of his shirt. 

“Buddy, I'm not going anywhere. I promise.” as the others watched and listened, they felt sad that she had gone through so much to make her feel like everyone is going to leave her. 

“Everything will be okay, as long as we are together.” her crying had come to a stop and her breathing had straightened out. She was the first to pull back. Riley wiped her tears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story!!!! It means so much already. I know it isn't a lot of people but it still make me happy thinking people want to read my story!! I did not finish this chapter like I wanted but I just had RLY bad writers block. This chapter is based off of my little cousin's idea, where if the person is sleeping, and inhales some sort of gas, they will stay asleep until the monster is destroyed. The next chapter will be longer I promise! Also, I know the fighting scenes are super short, I'm sorry!!


	4. Energem Malfunction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has two endings.

“That will be $15.46.” Emily says as she rings up the next customer. “Have a great day.” She wipes the sweat off her brows. She starts singing quietly as she waits for the next person to come up and pay for their meal. She looks down at her watch and sees she gets off she shift in two minutes. Some boy comes up to the counter. 

“Hello, are you here to order or pay?” She’s asks. 

“To pay.” The dude says. 

“What is the name of the ticket?” 

“Lucas Hikman.” 

“That will be $19.94.” He hands her the money and a note. 

“Call me sometime?” He asks. Emily plays it off nicely. 

“Maybe, if you give me a reason to.” 

“Mhm.” Was all he said and left. 

After that the two minutes pass by quite fast. She hangs her hat and apron and is about to head down to the base when she gets a call from her dino com. 

She walks into the kitchen so everyone could hear. 

“Go ahead Ms. Morgan.” she says. 

“There are alien signatures next to the dock. Get there now.” 

“We’re on it.” they say and rush out the café. They get to the spot. 

“Ms. Morgan, there isn’t anything here.” Emily says to Kendall. 

“The bio signs are still there.” 

“HAHAHA you puny rangers are nothing compared to me!” the monster said from above. “Vivvex attack!” 

The rangers start fighting and after a few minutes come together again. 

“It’s morphing time! Dino charger, ready!” 

“Energize ha! Unleash the power!” 

Then they were in the very colorful suits. They started running and attacking the monster, but the yellow ranger froze. 

“Ugh I can’t move!” she struggled even more. “RILEY! HELP!” 

Riley turned when he heard Emily calling for him. He was about to run and help her but the vivvex stopped him. He saw the monster aiming at her. 

“Someone get her! Ugh get off me stupid vivvex!” he punched and kicked faster to try and get to Emily. 

“RILEY!” She yelled once again, then the blast came, hitting her left shoulder, knocking her unconscious and making her demorph. Small bits of blood started seeping through her blue top. 

“EMILY NO!!” Riley yells. “DINO SABER SLASH!” He got knocked down before he could get to her. 

Lucas hears explosions and screams so he ducks down behind a bench and next to it a trash bin. He looks and see the rangers everyone has been talking about. They all start running into battle but yellow seems to be frozen, struggling to move. 

“Ugh I can’t move!” she struggled even more. “RILEY! HELP!” Lucas saw the big monster aiming at her. 

“Someone get her! Ugh get off me stupid vivvex!” Green yelled. He was trying to get to her but the monsters were keeping him at bay. 

“The monster is going to kill her!” Lucas said out loud. 

“RILEY!” She yelled once again, then the blast came, hitting her left shoulder, knocking her unconscious and making her demorph. Small bits of blood started seeping through her blue top. Lucas seemed to recognize the girl as the one he gave his number to at the Dino Bite Café. 

“EMILY NO!!” green yells. “DINO SABER SLASH!” He got knocked down before he could get to her. Lucas see the monster aiming at her again, so he grabbed the lid to the trash bin and ran to her, blocking the blast with the lid. The blast redirected itself to turn and hit the monsters. Lucas slips his arms under her and picks her up and speed walks to where he was hiding. He set her on the bench and lifted her shirt enough to see the wound. He rips his shirt and raps it around he shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“Emily!” A voice calls. Riley sprints to where he saw Emily last. He saw a boy with no shirt and blood on his hands. 

“Where is she?!” He getting ready to punch this dude, until he saw Emily on a bench with a shirt rapped around her waist. Riley demorphed and raced to her. 

“EMILY!” 

~at the hospital~ 

Riley was pacing up and down the hallway outside the surgery area. Lucas as watching him, worried as well. First he just found out that the girl he has eyes on, AND her brother are a rangers and puts themselves in danger everyday. And now Emily is in surgery because she almost bled out. There’s so much that Riley wanted to say about touching his sister, but he can’t because he knows that if Lucas didn’t help her, she wouldn’t be here still. 

“Thanks.” Was all he could get out, trying to sound sincere. 

“You two work at the Dino Bite Café?” Lucas asks. 

“Mhm.” 

“Riley Griffin?” The doctor comes up to him. He just nods. She leads him to a small room when a bed and two chairs. And on the bed was Emily. 

“How is she?” He manages to spit out. 

“She will be okay with the proper care. With that being said, if she works, not working for at least two weeks. No running and no dieting. She hasn’t been eating well, but she needs to eat properly in order for her to heal. And she needs sleep. About long long does she sleep most nights?” 

“She doesn’t sleep much cause she has nightmares that keep her awake. She has medicine to try and help with it but I’m not sure its working.” 

“We will be prescribing a different one than she is taking now and I’ve made arrangements for you to stay overnight with her.” 

“Thank you.” 

After the others made it back to the base with the yellow energem, taking just in case Sledge finds out she’s in the hospital and sends someone to take the energem. Kendall was trying to figure out what happened. 

“Where is Riley?” Kendall asks. 

“He stayed at the hospital with Emily.” Tyler replied. 

“It seems like the energem is having problems but I can’t tell what the problem is.” 

“We have got to find the problem, for Emily’s sake. She’s bonded to a damaged energem, slowly she will become damaged as well.” Keeper tells the team. 

“Wait, what do you mean her soul will become damaged?” Tyler asks. 

“As long as she is bonded to the energem, her heart will be caused to break physically. Her mental stability will go down even more, and it will continue until she can’t stand it.” The explanation was very straightforward. 

“Will she be destroyed?” Shelby asks as her voice cracks. 

“No, but the pain will grow and cause her extreme pain, she may try to…” 

“I can’t listen to this anymore! We are going to find what wrong with the energem and fix it before any of that happens!” Chase yells. “We can’t lose her.” 

“Sir Chase is right. We must find the issue.” Ivan said. 

“Then let’s get to it” 

~at the hospital, a few days later~ 

Riley was slowly falling asleep n the chair with his head beside Emily’s hand on the bed, when he felt movement. His head shot up. 

“Emmy? Are you awake?” He whispers. He reached for her hand when he saw it moving. “Emmy!” 

“bubby…?” She asks confused. 

“Yes! It’s Riley!” He has tears forming in his eyes. Her eyes were opened and looking around, then landing on Riley. She started trying to sit up. Riley gently helped her up. 

“What happened?” 

“You were badly injured on the battle field.” He answers. 

“My energem? Where is it?” She asks, feeling around her neck and not feeling the necklace. 

“Ms. Morgan has it, back at the base.” 

“Are we going to leave soon?” He nods answering her. 

~2 days later, after being released at the Dino café~ 

“Emily, you had us so worried!” Tyler practically yells as he lifts her in a hug, everyone surrounding her in one big group hug. 

“Guys, I’ll be ok. I always will be.” Then everyone had sad looks on their faces. “Guys? What’s wrong?” 

“We can’t let you fight for now.” Kendall says abruptly. “You could get hurt again.” 

“Really? Is is because I got hurt once, that I can’t be part of the team?!” She starts getting loud. She was meant to fight. It was made her whole. She was mad, angry even. She walks away from the group outside to walk around the museum. She was trying to take in the fact that she can’t fight. 

Why can’t I fight? Do they really think I’m weak because I got hurt once? Everyone gets hurt sometimes. 

A shock of pain went through her heart and to her brain. She couldn’t understand what was happening to her. Suddenly, Fury and one of his monsters appeared in front of her. 

“The yellow ranger! What’s happening to her?” The monster asks Fury. Fury doesn’t answer, instead he kicks Emily in the stomach, causing her to tumble down a hill in front of the museum. The pain still hasn’t stopped. She couldn’t get up. She lets out a scream of pain. 

“Emily!” Shelby calls. She runs up to Emily, making sure she alright. 

“What’s happening to me?” Emily left another yelp when Chase and Shelby help her up. 

“We need to be her back to the base, now!” 

“We need to destroy this monster first.” Emily shakes off Shelby and Chase’s hands, falling onto her knees in the process. 

“You could be killed! You can’t fight.” She hears Kendall yell through her com. She grabbed her com and came face to face with Kendall. 

“What did I say when I first became a ranger? I would die fighting, and that may happen, but that wont stop me and you know it!” She yells. Riley grabs her shoulders. 

“But losing you would kill me!” She looks up to see Riley in tears. “I can’t lose you... if you die, I’ll die too.” His voice turning into a whisper. She couldn’t let him die because of her. 

“Ok…” was all she had to say, then Chase and Shelby carry her into the base. Fury disappears halfway through the fight. The others defeat the monster. Once they get back to the base to see Emily on a makeshift bed, Kendall standing there with a scanner in hand. 

“Explain what happened.” 

“I was mad about not being allowed to fight. I walked around the museum, headed to the base. Then a wave of pain in my chest and head. Then Fury and his monster showed up, and hit my stomach. Then they showed up..” she caught sight of the others as the others. She couldn’t look at them right now because of how she over reacted. 

“It’s exactly how Keeper explained it happening.” Emily was confused. 

“Wait, you knew this would happen? Why didn’t you tell me?” She was getting upset because she was in pain, and they knew about it, maybe even know why it was happening to her. 

“Your energem is malfunctioning. That’s why you froze in battle a few days ago. We are trying to find the problem, but as long as its damaged, it’ll start damaging you…” 

“Damaged? H-how-“ 

“We don’t know…yet.” 

“Emmy, you need to eat dinner before asking your medicine.” Riley comes in. 

“Yea…” She reply sadly. Her and Riley were eating dinner at their place with Chase. Him and Chase were making small talk, chatting about their new charger. Emily was relaying the conversation she had with Kendall after the others went to work for their last shift. 

“You should’ve been more careful, and then maybe the monster wouldn’t been able to hit you with that blast.” 

She couldn’t help but think, if she hadn’t of gone that day, she would be ok. Then the others wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore. Her thoughts continued to become more and more dark. A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. 

“You all right mate?” Chase asked. 

“Yea…just thinking.” 

“You know you can talk to us.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not that important.” She clarified. 

“Ok, well we will be in Riley’s room.” Chase had started walking away and disappearing into Riley’s room. Riley was about to get up and follow. 

“Bubby?” 

“Yes Emmy?” His voice still a bit sour from an argument he had with Tyler. He didn’t turn around when he was called. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist. He could hear Emily breathing heavily. He turned around and hugged her back. That was Emily’s breaking point, her sobs flowed through the kitchen. Chase opened the door once he heard the sobs. Seeing Emily in a hug with Riley, made his heart hurt. 

He and Emily had grown close. She was almost like a little sister to him. He had never seen her cry before, not a single tear. He was about to go over, when he saw Riley shaking his head. 

“She doesn’t cry in front of anyone but me, not even Mom.” He remembers Riley telling him. He then walked back to Riley’s bed and plopped. That was, until he heard a yell of pain. He shot up once again, and rushed out the room to see Emily holding onto her head and chest. She backed up, hitting the table with her back. Her eyes opened and instead of them being bright blue, they were red. Both Chase and Riley backed up. 

She then looked up and her eyes were back to normal. She was still holding her head when she got up, with the help of Riley. 

“I think we need to get her to Ms. Morgan.” Chase says. Riley agrees. They call Tyler, asking him to drive them over to the base. They would usually walk or skate but with a person that could barely walk without help, its kind of hard. He agrees. Once Tyler gets there, they help Emily into the car. The arrive at the base without a problem. Kendall was already there with the makeshift bed they had. Chase and Riley set Emily down gently. In seconds, she was surrounded with scanners. 

“Explain what happened.” Riley explained what happened, Chase adding in a few things here and there. 

“She had... red eyes...?” she asks worriedly. They just nod. “There isn’t anything wrong from the scans. So, what ever happened will be a onetime thing or isn’t showing up.” 

“Have you found what is wrong with her energem yet?” Chase asks. Kendall felt the shame rush through her body. She shook her head. 

“I’ll be working ten times harder. I need to find what is wrong with the energem. I promise.” she couldn’t help but look at Emily in the bed. 

For Emily. She thought. 

For the next two days, Emily was forced to stay at the base. 

“Emmy!” her brother ran up to her and gave her a big hug. She returned the hug weakily. She hadn’t been feeling good the past few days. She was connected to wires, Kendall trying to figure what happened and why the energem malfunctioned. She hated it. She hasn’t been outside in two days, but it was for the others safety if anything happens. 

“Hey bubby. How was your run?” 

“It was nice. It's a little cold outside today.” she got up and wrapped the blanket around him as well. He just walks to the bed and sits. She grabs his hands, then shivers. 

“Even your hands are cold bubby.” she laughs. Riley missed that laugh. It had been a bit since he heard her laugh. She then closed her eyes and started singing “If We Have Each Other” by Alec Benjamin. She got to her favorite verse. 

“I’m 17, and my folks are getting old. 

I know they don’t have forever and I'm scared to be alone. 

So I'm thankful for my brother, even though sometimes we fight. 

When high school wasn't easy, he's the reason I survived.   
I know he'd never leave me and I hate to see him cry.   
So I wrote this verse to tell him that I'm always by his side.   
I wrote this verse to tell him that I'm always by his side.   
I wrote this verse to tell him that- 

She was cut off by people clapping. She turned her head to see Kendall, Tyler, and Shelby clapping. 

“I didn’t know you could sing Emily! That was beautiful.” Shelby said as she hugged her. 

“It was nothing. I don’t sound the greatest.” she denys. 

“It did sound really good.” Kendall complemented her. She couldn’t deny a complement from her. Just then the alarm blared. Everyone rushed over to see the map. 

“Alien bio signs. I’ll call the others.” everyone ran out and into battle. Emily sighed. She really wants to be on the battle field with her brother. 

Come to the battle, we wont hurt you, a voice called

She tried to shake off the feeling of someone watching her. She was the only one here. Kendall joined the other rangers, as she was a ranger now. 

We won’t hurt you. We know how bad you want to fight. There's a fight here. Your brother is here. 

Emily’s eyes turned red, and she unplugged all the wires that has kept her here. Getting up and grabbing her energem from her podium, not forgetting her chargers, and walking out to where she was called. 

“Dino Armor on!” they all called. 

“Dino Blast!” Riley calls. No one ntices Fury leaving and meeting with someone. 

“Ah, it worked.” Fury says as he pats Emily’s head. “You can put them out of their misery. Now, go.” 

She starts walking to the other monsters, her eyes still red. 

“I can’t believe it worked! We have a ranger puppet!” Wrench yells with excitemen. “Now go destroy them!” 

Emily pulls out her morpher, spins the energizer and aiming at the red ranger. 

“Wait, aim for the green one.” Fury tells her. She redirects her aim and shoots. 

“Riley!” the blast made him hit the ground and demorph. They all look up to see Emily, blaster in hand, aiming at them. 

“Oh goodie!! Now aim for the pink, I hate her!” Posiandra instructs. Emily then aims at the pink ranger. She shoots her blaster, but the blast is redirected at Fury and the other monsters. Emily stayed still, since the attacks didn’t hit her. “Shoot that blaster dammit!” 

She shoots four times. Hits one of the rangers. Keeper came up behind her and unbonds the energem from her, causing her to collapse. Riley gets up and runs to her. 

“Emily!” he drops down and puts her head in his lap, trying to wake her. “Emily, please wake up.” 

Her eyes flutter open, then looks at Riley. 

“Riley?” 

“I’ll get her back to the base.” Keeper says. Riley just nods and helps her up. Then once Keeper has a hold on her, they teleport to the base. He puts her on the bed. 

“Keeper, what happened?” she asks once she can stand up on her own. 

“You were mind controlled and almost destroyed the rangers. I had to unbond you from your energem.” 

“How did you unbond me from my energem?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be the longest chapter I've done. I had this idea for the ending, yet i wanted to do something else for the ending so you can kinda chose which ending you like best to go along with story. I kinda messed up doing these first and not doing any of the episodes that the show has. I wanted to write them, but adding her into the episodes but i will add notes at the beginning of chapters to tell you if it is before certain chapters that are already posted.


	5. Energem Malfunction (ENDING TWO)

“Yea…” She reply sadly. Her and Riley were eating dinner at their place with Chase. Him and Chase were making small talk, chatting about their new charger. Emily was relaying the conversation she had with Kendall after the others went to work for their last shift. 

“You should’ve been more careful, and then maybe the monster wouldn’t been able to hit you with that blast.” She couldn’t help but think, if she hadn’t of gone that day, she would be ok. Then the others wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore. Her thoughts continued to become more and more dark. A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. 

“You all right mate?” Chase asked. 

“Yea…just thinking.” 

“You know you can talk to us.” 

“It’s ok. It’s not that important.” She clarified. 

“Ok, well we will be in Riley’s room.” Chase had started walking away and disappearing into Riley’s room. Riley was about to get up and follow. 

“Bubby?” 

“Yes Emmy?” His voice still a bit sour from an argument he had with Tyler. He didn’t turn around when he was called. Suddenly, arms wrapped around his waist. He could hear Emily breathing heavily. He turned around and hugged her back. That was Emily’s breaking point, her sobs flowed through the kitchen. Chase opened the door once he heard the sobs. Seeing Emily in a hug with Riley, made his heart hurt. 

He and Emily had grown close. She was almost like a little sister to him. He had never seen her cry before, not a single tear. He was about to go over, when he saw Riley shaking his head. 

“She doesn’t cry in front of anyone but me, not even Mom.” He remembers Riley telling him. He then walked back to Riley’s bed and plopped. That was, until he heard a yell of pain. He shot up, and rushed out the room to see Emily holding onto her head and chest. She backed up, hitting the table with her back. Another scream. The hand she was using to hold her chest was getting a bit of blood on it. They rushed to the base, calling Kendall on the way. 

“It hurts!” She says weakly, as she was set on the makeshift bed. Her shirt started getting soaked with blood. Her breathing got heavy. She was still whimpering. 

“Buddy, its ok, just breath.” Riley reminds her. She couldn’t pay attention to what he said as the pain worsened. She tried to open her eyes to see what was around her, holding onto Riley tightly. 

“Hey guys.” Emily says weakly. The others surround the couch she sleeps on. “What’s up?” 

“We just came to check on you. Wanted to make sure you were alright.” Chase replies. 

Then the headache starts, at first, it isn’t bad, she can deal with it. They all were chatting, laughing and enjoying themselves. Emily had been thinking, how different her life would be if she hadn’t met these people. Then the headache got worse. She got up, went over to her bag and took a pill to help the pain. 

After a few hours of hanging out, her chest started hurting. She ignored the pain. The all went up to the Dino café and started making food. Emily was in the kitchen with Tyler and Chase, not cooking but talking. Emily got quiet, becoming bored. The pain in her chest got worse and to the point she was sick of it, the pain becoming too much for ever her to handle. 

She makes sure that they are distracted as she get up, rushing to the sink. She grabs a knife, holding it to her chest and quickly breaths in and backs the knife, getting ready. Tyler heard her breathing heavily and looks over to see her about to stab herself. 

“Emily! What are you doing?!” He drops everything and grabs her hand before she can hit her chest. She screams as his arms touch her. 

“I can’t take it anymore!!” She yells as she shoves him away. “It hurts!” She yells as she grabs her head and chest. She sits on the floor crying as the pain worsens. Tyler touch’s her arm, and gets punched instead. 

“Don’t touch me! I need to get out of here.” He’s getting worried. 

“Riley! A little help!” He yells as he grabs her from running out the Café. They land on the floor with Tyler on top of her. 

“Let go of me!” 

“What the hell is going on?!” Kendall rushes in, just as Emily stops moving. Tyler checks her pulse the nods her head. He gets off her and picks her up. They walk to the base and put her on the bed. 

“What the hell happened? Tyler you were supposed to be watching her! Why did she freak out?” Riley asks. 

“She tried to do what we feared most. She said the pain had become too much for her. She seemed fine though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again having writers block but i wanted to put this ending out so you wouldnt have to wait forever for it

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this chapter is really short but the next one with be really long. Thank you for reading and please, please point of mistakes. i have to get better somehow, but I've gone over this chapter like ten times, and I still worry!


End file.
